


new world order

by ophde



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophde/pseuds/ophde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi #2's classmates moonlight as amateur conspiracy theorists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new world order

**Author's Note:**

> written for bps challenge #36, amnesty round, or, rather, challenge #18, strict drabbles.

"Some random basketball team kidnapped him to serve as sacrifice to their basketball god, only their arcane rituals accidentally summoned a demon instead, which Akashi defeated - after a long and arduous battle - at a terrible price: one of his gorgeous red eyes, forever blighted by the demon’s dying curse," Seika explains with relish, gesturing dramatically with her chopsticks.

Sanae raises one delicate eyebrow, her eyes bright with suppressed laughter. “Or maybe he’s just a little stressed, Sei-chan.”

Mariko eyeballs them both over her lunch. “ _Stress cannot make people spontaneously develop heterochromia,_ " she insists. "Obviously he’s been replaced by an android."

 

 


End file.
